Red Sun
by Dustchu
Summary: A strange storm hits a small city in the state of Arkansas, forcing many to flee into their homes, however one ventures out into it to see what hit his house, arming himself he went out in to the storm and saw something he didn't expect to see that wasn't a delusion... a Pikachu. Rated M for various. Pikashipping, OC-shipping, HumanxPokemon, possible Lemons in the future.
1. Evil Intentions

**A/n: Yep, another story, and this one is one that could get some hate thrown at me from some hardcore fans, well. **

**Sorry. But I write for fun, reviews are just a bonus like a good friend of mine said ;)**

**So, anyways, onward!**

**PS. This will be the only A/N ever.**

* * *

Deep in the region of Hoenn, sits a small mountainside. To the naked eye it was just a mountain, nothing special, some grass here and there and some trees. But, near a cave one would see lights from within, and if one were to go inside and walk for a bit they would see an elevator that led down to an underground complex that belonged to the nefarious Team Rocket.

Team Rocket grunts and scientists were around, carrying boxes or working on some experiment.

But in one lab stood three people, "Sir, we have the correct readings. Do you wish to begin?" A man dressed in a lab coat asked.

Behind him Dr. Namba, a ruthless and cruel Scientist of Team Rocket stood, "Yes, yes of course you imbecile!" he yelled, throwing a rolled up piece of paper at him. "Get on with it!"

"_That man is so impatient._" A female lab assistant thought to herself, she didn't say it out loud for fear of getting yelled at, and possibly turned into an experiment of some sort.

The two men working a computer got to work.

In front of them was a large round object that sorta looked like a high tech mine from WW2, several spikes jutted out from all sides and covered in hexagonal plates, the cracks where the plates weren't fully connected to glow a bright blue and hummed. Several long robotic tentacles were attached to the machine powering it up, they were a solid black color and hummed along with the machine.

"Well!?" Namba asked, walking up to the machine, he was expecting results, and they had better be good, "Out with it!"

"We have good power levels, readings are looking good, and everything seems stable." the man replied, but then something started beeping to his left, he looked and saw the power levels spiking. "one hundred, two hu- three! SIR!" He yelled, turning around to find Namba at the switch "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"CREATING SCIENCE MY BOY!" He yelled as he threw the switch with a maniacal laugh, the whole place started sparking and the lights all blew out, the ground started shaking, no nix that the whole mountain started shaking violently. Namba laughed all the while, as his cohorts were killed around him from falling debris.

The machine powered up full blast shaking violently as the blue light started getting beyond bright, actually burning parts of the room, Namba had some special goggles for such an occasion. The machine then started spinning out of control and shaking even more, casting light and looking like a strobe light.

He continued laughing but slowly stopped when the light dimmed and the machine started spinning and humming gently, as if it hadn't just started spinning out of control a minute ago. He chuckled, completely ignoring the other's cries of pain. "Excellent…"


	2. The Storm and Holy Shit

"_Uggggghh I hate your face so much._" A young man thought as he watched a dirty bald headed man root through the food aisle, he was wearing a biker's uniform with a snake logo on the back and the words, 'Slither' "_Leave here mortal~_" the young man thought in a sing song voice, propping his elbow on the counter.

Inside of this quaint gas station located in southern Arkansas stood a eighteen year old gas station attendant by the name of Dustin Morin, he was one of the few workers that bothered to come in today.

The biker grabbed some pretzels and a monster and walked over to the to counter and placed his items on the counter, he leaned forward as Dustin scanned the items and put them into a small bag and said. "6.50 bud." He said, his tone was bored as he bagged the items.

The biker pulled out some cash but he was a dollar short, he chuckled lightly, "Don't suppose you could cut me a discount could ya?"

"No, but I know how to help with this predicament." Dustin replied slyly.

"Oh?"

"Monster? or Pretzels?" Dustin asked, gesturing to both snacks.

"Monster." The Biker replied.

Dustin then took the pretzels then threw them over the bikers head and watched as they hit the Smarties rack, "Darn, so close." Dustin said, feigning disappointment.

The biker grumbled under his breath as he shoved three dollars into Dustin's hand and left the store, not bothering to get the receipt Dustin handed him. Dustin shrugged and put the receipt under the desk with the others that were left by other customers in the past.

Dustin sighed as the clock slowly moved, today was very boring. He contemplated snagging something to eat, but it wasn't his break yet sadly. "_Steve is late, as per fucking usual of course._" Dustin groaned as he slumped down, holding himself up on the counter with his arms as his legs slumped to the floor.

He then thought he heard something from behind him, getting up he whipped around, to his relief, he saw nothing. "_Fucking paranoia, it's getting to me today._" he said as he slumped down again.

But much to his relief Steve walked through the door, donning his black jacket and sunglasses. "Hey-o how are ya buddy."

"I'm fucking bored and hungry, how are you?" Dustin stood up, hopping over the counter and continuing. "Oh, that's right, late ya jackass!" He shouted.

"Jesus calm down dude," Steve said, taking off his shades and placing them in his pocket, "it doesn't help when there's fucking traffic everywhere, and shit." He said, taking off his jacket and putting it on the counter.

"Finally, now I can take a damn break." Dustin said, popping his knuckles and walking over to the door and going outside to his car, it was a silver four door Toyota with tinted windows and a dented bumper. He pulled out his keys and opened the door and sat in the driver's seat before opening the glove box and pulled out a small bag of chips and a DS that held Pokémon X, he flipped it on before playing it.

**An hour later**

"Aw you fucking dick!" Dustin yelled, the gym leader just used a full restore and took out his Pokémon in one hit.

"Hello?" a voice next to him asked, it sounded like a small child.

Dustin turned and saw a young girl about 12 standing at four feet and wearing a pink shirt and jeans, Dustin felt his face turn slightly red after yelling out a 'bad word' when a kid was near. "Um, yes can I help you?"

"What are you playing?" she asked, looking at the screen.

He smiled and showed her, "Pokémon X my young friend," he answered, feeling his smile grow, "you play?"

She stood back, glaring at Dustin and the game. "No I don't play that stuff, mama said it's a sin!" she told him, pointing at the game. "Its anti-religious!"

Dustin rose a eyebrow, "No its not, I don't remember seeing the word Pokémon in the bible and it is _not_ anti-religious my child." He retorted, his voice taking on a southern accent.

"You're going to hell," She muttered, followed by, "I'm telling!" she yelled, running towards the store and going inside.

"_Fucking twat,_" Dustin thought, he hated those people who thought Pokémon was like that, "_it is not at all, whoever started that shit needs their ass kicked. The day it becomes anti-Religious, is the day my balls explode into confetti and its starts raining candy."_

Dustin then heard commotion and saw the girl's parents walking out, he saw a tall bald male wearing clean cut clothing, a blue shirt and beige pants and short but still rather tall female wearing a purple shirt and jeans. They gave him the stink eye after spotting his DS, Dustin responded by giving his own stink eye. he watched as the family got into their suburban and drove away, Dustin flipping them off the whole while. "Bastards." He muttered, anger in his voice.

"Something wrong?" Steve's voice questioned from behind, Dustin looked and saw Steve standing next to his car, leaning on the roof.

"Little shit stain and the family that just left were one of those heavy Religious families, their little girl came over and said I was going to hell." He scoffed, laughing, "Like I wasn't already."

Steve laughed before walking over and leaning down, "Yeah, lotta people like that, but you can't let them get to you." He then stood out, flexing his muscles with a wink, "Just ignore them and move on, that's the Steven guarantee~" he sung, twirling like an idiot.

Dustin shook his head, no man should move like that, or be good at it either. "Alright numb nuts, stop dancing before someone shoots you." Dustin said, turning his DS off and putting it into the glove box. "Get back ta work ya wanker!" He yelled, chasing Steve inside.

Back outside, the skies darkened to a considerable blue as the time passed. Before you knew it it was closing time.

"Man, today sucked!" Steve stated, yawning loudly much to Dustin's chagrin.

"Well, I think I'll head home now." Dustin told Steve, "Later dude." hopping over the counter and landing on the ground with a tap. He walked over to the door after saying goodbye and walked over to his car, he stopped for a second and looked up into the sky, and it was still really blue. "_Like the ocean at night…_" he thought, thinking back to when he and his Ex went to the beach for their anniversary, the day they broke up over something really stupid. "_Goddamn it._" he thought, she broke up with him over his obsession with Pokémon, two years and she hadn't figured out he was a fan boy of the franchise that took the world by storm all those years ago, turned out she was a extreme catholic.

He looked back down as a tear formed in his eye, he wiped it away with a sniffle as he unlocked his can and got inside closing the door behind him, he locked the car and put the key in the ignition after putting his belt on and starting it up, the car hummed to life and he was off, driving to his home in the woods, the crap shack as he called it.

He drove past stores and other buildings until he came to a small dirt path that led deeper into the woods, turning right he turned onto it and drove down it. The road needed work, as it was bumpy and always made him slightly sick to his stomach when he drove down it. "_Need to invest in some better shocks for this jalopy o mine._" He mentally listed as he hit his head somehow on the roof, "FUCK!" he exclaimed, his head now hurt.

But thankfully he came to the house. It was a small one story with some rooms he didn't use, two bed one bath a kitchen and a garage. He parked and got out heading inside, it was rather bland, a carpet in the living room and a small table sitting in front of TV. He headed for the bedroom which had a small double bed sitting in it and a closet that hung open, inside was a vast assortment of Pokémon merchandise and some clothing. He stripped down to his boxers and went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

He saw a shell of a person, disheveled medium length brown hair hung in front of dark brown eyes, a scar was just barely present on his left arm where he was attacked one day, and his face had a small beard on it that needed trimming. His build wasn't too big or too small, some muscle was present on his arms and legs, his chest and gut was flat from working out. He was what he called an Average Joe, or Average Chu in his words.

He sighed before pulling open the cabinet and picking up two bottles of pills that read Loxapine a drug meant to treat Anxiety and mental depression, and some paranoia, and Clozapine, an anti-Psychotic drug.

He popped the bottles open and took the correct dosage and downed them with a glass of water before sighing, he hated this. He was too paranoid, it just popped up one morning and didn't stop. And now he had to take pills for it, or be hospitalized. That and he was psychotic but then again he always knew that, he just kept it hidden from everybody lest be thrown into a mental ward.

He started seeing things most of the time when he was around ten, monster mostly, things that one would see in their nightmares or in a horror game. Most of the time he would cry, beg for someone to come help and when they did they didn't see anything, except his pathetic form sobbing on the floor from something that wasn't there.

He eventually learned how to block it out, try to control it but all he managed to do was stay calm and just ignore them. Thankfully he didn't see any today, otherwise he would have lost his shit. He sighed again before spitting and going into his room and putting on his black tee-shirt and baggy pant and socks before flopping onto his bed, he was tired. He was asleep before he hit the pillow.

Outside, a storm had arrived. But this storm was different than any that had hit Arkansas, very different as this storm was manmade. It was a cluster of dark storm clouds shooting lightning down as it floated against the winds, eventually covering the entire small town in darkness.

People had started venturing back inside as rain had started hailing down from above, and even hail the size of a golf ball. The roads became too dangerous to drive on forcing many to stop and go inside as their rides were pelted with icy golf ball.

Winds had started picking up gusting at thirty miles an hour causing one unlucky soul to drift and drive into a ditch, and another to skid and slide until he hit a lamppost.

The winds picked up especially around Dustin's house, pelting his windows with hail and drenching his roof and yard in rain water.

Then, suddenly a blue vortex appeared from the strong winds in his backyard, swirling strongly and sucking in some leaves, twigs, and even some soda cans and tossing them around. The vortex sped up, becoming brighter and brighter before exploding, sending a small object through crashing to the ground and sliding until it hit the side of the house.

This noise, along with the winds woke Dustin up from his nap. He sat up, glaring at the wall as a sweat had built up on his back and neck sending an unpleasant feeling down his spine as he got up and went to his dresser, he rooted through it until he found his Jericho Handgun, he loaded it and turned the safety on before going to his front door. He opened it and ran out into the rain, completely ignoring the hail and rain as he ran to the back, he stuck to the wall and made sure to be careful in his approach, but as he made it to the edge, he stopped himself, "_What the fuck am I doing outside?_" he asked himself.

He then felt a golf ball of ice hit his skull causing his head to fly back making him yell, "NUT FUCKER!" followed by the punching of the side of the house, he bit his tongue. He had to control his anger, he also had some minor rage issues as well. He held his gun steady, someone of his stature and mentality did not need to own or even be near a firearm, yet, he had one. His favorite too, a Jericho 942 F with a silver barrel and black handle.

He then peered around and saw something standing in the mud, covered in mud and looking rather demonic, "The hell?" he muttered to himself. Putting his back to the wall he thought, "_Now, or never!_" Mustering up his courage he shot out and aimed his gun, only to open his eyes wide as the figure turned around. "Holy…shit…" he muttered, standing in front of him, covered in mud was none other than a Pikachu.

Standing in the mud down to its knees, covered in mud and leaves was an honest to god Pikachu. Dustin had his mouth hung open, his hands trembling as the rain hit both him and the Pikachu. "_I need to up my dosage, I'm seeing shit._" He told himself, looking at the Pikachu, he expected it to fade away like most of his delusions, but this one didn't. "Uh… Aren't you going to… fade away or some shit?" he asked it, lowering his gun unsteadily, he really needed to figure out how to stop the tremors, it was making him look retarded.

The Pikachu looked up at the human before it, seeing a gun in his hands. "_Who is that?_" then the Pikachu started looking around the place, eyes wide in confusion and slight horror, "_Where am I?!_"

Dustin was shivering to his core, the rain had drenched him down to the bone and the hail didn't make it any better. He wished he was inside but something told him not to go in yet, "_Why am I not moving?_" He looked over to the Pikachu and saw the poor thing was shivering like he was, it then sneezed and held itself in an attempt to get warm only to fail. "_Aww shit._" He muttered in his head as he tucked his gun into his pants, he stumbled over to the Pikachu and knelt down, putting on a smile to the best of his abilities. "Hey, look. Do you want to go inside where it's warm? I don't bite." He said in a friendly tone, he was still sure he was talking to something that wasn't there.

The Pikachu looked him up and down, gauging his look and wither or not to go with him. The Pikachu had no clue where it was or who this human was, it shouldn't go with him, but its better then freezing its tail off and possibly dying out here. It looked into the human's brown eyes and nodded, "Pika Pikachu."

Needless to say Dustin was somewhat excited to be having this kind of delusion, "Alrighty then," he smiled and picked the Pikachu up in his arms, holding it close as he walked back into the house. He felt the Pikachu's fur and the mud ad couldn't help but wonder, "_Could it be real?_" He's had similar Delusions where he met a Pikachu, it always ended with him grabbing air or sobbing quietly in his room.

As he opened the door he saw the power was out, "Just fan-fucking-tastic." He nearly yelled, the Pikachu was still shivering as he walked over in to the living room and sitting the Pikachu down on the carpet, "I'll be right back, I have to go check something." he said, patting the top of the Pokémon's head as he walked to the back of the house to check the fuse box.

The Pikachu sat on the floor, in complete darkness and shivering to the core as the human left it. "_At least its warmer in here._" it thought as it rubbed its shoulders.

Dustin was in his room rooting around in the dark for his flashlight, "Fuck me where are ya? You little-" he felt something tube shaped and pulled it out with a triumphant "HA!" the nhe clicked it on before going into the back.

He looked around until he found his fuse box, "Bingo~" he sung, it was a silver color with a faded label on the front and a rope keeping it shut. He untied the rope and opened it and saw the fuses were blown, he let out an annoyed sigh, "Perfect." He muttered, now what, he didn't have any spare ones, he figured he would have to go to the store and get more of them.

He turned around and proceeded into his kitchen where he rooted around for his matches and a bottle of water, the matches were to light the fire place and the water was to wash the Pikachu off with. Once he had those he went into his bathroom and grabbed a towel and went back into the living room, finding the Pikachu sitting on the floor, its cheeks were a pale red color than normal. He knelt down and placed the water and towel next to it as he went over and lit the fireplace warming the place considerably.

The Pikachu was glad now, it could get warm, but not before Dustin came over and said, "well, you're covered in mud and I'm pretty sure that doesn't feel good so," he lifted the water and towel, "I gotta clean you off, if you're real that is…" he added the last part quietly, he still wasn't sure. All he knew is probably tomorrow he would wake up seeing a wet carpet and no Pikachu.

He poured a little of water on the Pikachu making it shiver as he went about scrubbing the mud and leaves off, the Pikachu kept making grunts as he scrubbed a little too hard but made no move to shock him or attack him, he was only helping. The mud came off and soon the Pikachu had its golden yellow fur back to its original color, albeit damp but it was clean of mud and leaves. "There, all clean and spiffy." Dustin told the Pokémon, smiling at the job he did.

The Pikachu soot up and shook its body to get rid of the odd cobweb feeling that snuck up and stretched, then sneezed causing it to fall onto its back. Dustin chuckled lightly, sitting down on the floor next to the small yellow Pokémon. The Pikachu sat back up and rubbed the back of its head muttering "Pika."

Dustin scooted a bit closer to the fire, holding his hands out. He was cold and half sure now he was seeing things, "_It feels real, it smells real, but is it _real?" he wondered, looking back to the Pikachu who saw close to the fire and warmed itself up. "_This is probably going to turn into another one of my pathetic delusions that I think _is _real but isn't and I wake up disappointed and crying my eyes out again._" He told himself as he started feeling sleepy, "_Bed? Ah fuck it, I'm sleeping here on the floor._" He told himself as he lay down in front of the fire and closed his eyes.

The Pikachu saw him lie down and close his eyes. "_Guess he's going to sleep, but why not in a bed?_" the Pikachu wondered, feeling sleep itself. It curled up on the floor and closed its eyes, joining the human in slumber land.

Little did the two know, that something more was coming then a simple storm…


End file.
